Energy storage means that are capable of delivering electrical energy have existed for centuries. Such energy storage means include electrical capacitors and inductors which can store energy in their respective electric and magnetic fields. Other means include electrical battery cells which produce electric current through chemical reactions between selected compounds. Each of these means of energy storage has its disadvantages such as the potential for the leakage of dangerous chemicals, relatively low energy density, and environmentally imposed limitations such as operational temperature ranges.
A significant enhancement to the state-of-the-art in electrical energy storage and safety is achieved when such systems utilize certain modified Transition Metal Oxides (TMO) as the means of energy storage. Some TMOs are several times less reactive, and therefore may be safer to utilize, than typical battery components, both actively and passively.
A characteristic of prior art batteries is that in order to maintain charge balance between the ½ cells in a specific battery, a complete circuit must exist, whereby there has to be an electron flow from the negative electrode through external conducting wire, across an external load, and then into the positive half cell and through an appropriate electrolyte. During this process, there is a specific ion flow from the positive electrode to its respective negative electrode along with a reversed ionic flow from the reversed electrodes via an electrolyte, which maintains the ionic and charge balance.
It would be beneficial to provide an air battery that provides benefits over those of the prior art. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.